


Котик покушал

by szelena, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Art, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Robots, Tigers, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Фантазия по мотивам киберпанк-снов Клэя Дженсена из серии 4х08 “Acceptance/Rejection”. Здесь "Liberty Tigers" — это команда людей и роботов, которые стоят на защите города от восставших машин. А робото-тигры, как все робото-котики, любят топливо и валяться на ручках.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Котик покушал




End file.
